The Tramp and The Lady
by Xain Vandel
Summary: Four months after the Temen-ni-gru has been destroyed, our two hunters now find some time to celebrate, mourn, and experience something new, in their lonely lives. Sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. Not for kids, mature for almost every reason.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt on the Devil May Cry series. I don't even own a car, so no, licenses are little bit more expensive I'm sure... This has been a dying question for a long time. Like where the hell did the time go from DMC3 to DMC the original. A giant time gape that doesn't have any story...I think not. This one I have to say was inspired by DMC3_Lady_and_Dante_scrap_by_ShampooNeko on Something about this made me think, where is this gonna lead?

Chapter I

The night air was still, the first time for weeks. The neon light of Dante's shop illuminated the end of the street. The urban environment was humid and lukewarm, but Dante felt right at home, perfect heat for a half-demon. He danced around the polls and did hand stands all the way down to his shop. He was excited, he felt as if the world was being balanced in his strong hands. "Woohoo!" He yelled as preformed a double back-flip and landed it at the very edge of his stairs. With his enthusiasm finally expressed, as it was pressuring him all day, he felt relieved and regained his new found composure. He picked up his new black leather boot, wrestled it off his foot and tipped it to the side. He whiffed the scent of evil as the blood and sand came sliding out and onto the pavement. "That's the last of the Temen-ni-gru , bastards. Bought time I congratulated myself with a drink, maybe even invite Lady over for his solitary achievement.

Dante walked in and threw the force edge in the corner, and gracefully laid Ebony & Ivory on his desk. With a small adjustment in time, he had his shower, called Lady and ordered a pizza. He was excited to have a steady friend in some ways. He was a loner, for the longest time, between the separation of him and Vergil when they were young, until now. He had no one. His father died, his mother had passed, and Vergil was in the very pit of Hell itself. No family, and his cocky attitude stopped any forms of friendly hunters. Being of only half human, he did not like to get too associated with humans, knowing their physical fragility, and their emotional despondence; thus he never grew attached to any human, other than his mother of course.

Lady - Lady was something different in all aspects. Dante was no slouch, he had been out at the bars,he had felt the warmth of both humans, and demons. The passionate flicker, and intense lust for the thrill and shrill of a climax, was to Dante, a fleeting and momentary thing. Never personal, never out of admiration or respect, and he didn't fully grasp the concept of love. He knew what love was, but to him. It was a temporary feeling that didn't match his life. He threw himself into danger, he killed demons and wreaked destruction in humanity as he commenced his justice to the underworld. So what did love have to do with him? At least that is what Dante believed, to love was not an action for someone like him.

The snow began to drift down from the small shivering clouds above. As Lady, began to walk to Dante's place. She too was excited to confirm that there were no demons from Vergil's and Arkham's tower to torment the city; and yet, she had a void entombed within her. She had filled that inner-grave with hatred, with revenge for her sacrificed mother. Now, with her father damned for eternity, she found that she had free time. She had recreation, and personal time, but lacked the routine and habits to make it enjoyable. Demon hunting was full time, and it definitely paid the rent; but what else was there in life for her? That is what Lady was thinking about as she walked the cold sidewalks.

Since it didn't feel like a party, or a memorial, Lady decided to dress without any elegance. Dante didn't care, so why should she. She had a pair of navy blue jeans on to ward off the chill of snow-gusting November. Still wearing a pair of military boots, but she preferred black these days. Then as any man's eyes would rise, he would she her slight bust through her winter attire. The leather bomber's jacket, half zipped, made her feel snug and sleek. She began wearing contacts to change the color of her eyes.

She hated that her discolored eyes that matched her fathers stare. She wanted to bury the past, so she started a trend to change the color of her iris. By now, four months after the death of her betrothed father, she had gone through brown, three different shades of hazel, orange, pink, yellow, gold, red, green, black, white, zebra striped, (don't ask why...) and finally she had just settled on blue. Since one of her original eyes were blue, it looked more natural when she got up in the morning and saw her one eye never yielding, never to change. She still had the same haircut as always, the brunette curls collected deposits of snow, and white streaks of powder ran across her scalp.

With one long sigh she looked down at the end of the street to see, "Devil May Cry," in bright red neon. She recalled her first encounter with the over-energetic, bad-mouthing, half-demon bastard. She began to reminisce as she walked down the street, in more ways then one it was memory lane. The over-bearing arrogance of the young man she knew, seemed more and more distant as the time passed. Four months later and Dante was much calmer and less responsive as he used to be. Was it the death of his twin Vergil? Was it the fact that all the hunting would be slower, and paid in bounties? She did not know, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to ask around him. Funny, she never had trouble being comfortable around people. Not in this way, sure she hated peoples blissful ignorance and exaggeration of every little detail in their little safe lives. But Dante wasn't like that, she felt timid at times, she felt weak staring into his warm blue eyes. To her, that was foreign, that was horrible, that was unforgivable.

She thought about Dante and how he had come this far. The showy, glamorous slayer dancing about the demonic tower had somewhat dissolved from his character. He was still arrogant, but he wasn't the same loud annoying male he had portrayed. No, this was much more of the calm, stead-fast Dante that had confessed his story after defeating her fair and square in the Temen-ni-gru library. She remembered the light in his eyes as she adamantly stuck her Beretta under his chin, ready to blow his pretty face off. The same expression was more common now. Dante had changed, and this was a welcomed alteration, for Lady was attracted to his more human idealist view.

Before she reached the door, her face bloomed in happiness; recalling that this new sign was coined by her. She knew she hated demons, but was a hybrid something so different that it could feel the same magnetism she is afflicted by?

The door swung open, and Dante turned from his record player to see Lady, dusted in snow. "About time you showed up, I was starting to yawn." Dante said, looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"How nice of you to stay up to this late hour of... nine o'clock." Lady said scanning the walls to find a clock, as not to base her humor off nothing. "It must be your curfew huh?"

"Well, well. For your information, I am about to have take out. Care to dine with the likes of me?" Dante said, selecting an old acoustic song without any lyrics. Lady's eyes followed him as he made his way to his desk and to look for his wallet. He must have misplaced among the undead, for it was not there.

"Can't pay for dinner? That isn't very gentlemen-like Dante." Lady said softly, a charade to make him believe that she was helpless. He was about to say something, but the words sort of stumbled off his tongue and fell into the air. The babble was so silent that not even Lady, as she was flinging off her jacket with her feet, noticed his moment of awkward timing. Her boots off, comfortable and blushing a little due to the softness of the couch. She turned to Dante, his look approving and yet still laid back, as if he had not enjoyed her slight elation of snuggling his couch. "So, I guess I'll pay for dinner tonight? You can pay me back when you get the chance." Lady notice him smile sweetly at her, her face reverted to pink for second before jumping up and distracting herself with his billiard table.

"Sure, with all the work I've had this month, I'll be able to pay you back." Dante grinned. Unbeknownst to Dante, this would snowball into a debt that he would never truly pay off. He was from that day forward, forever in her pocket.

Chapter two coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Take the time write me a review, whether you liked it not. There is always something to say.

Take two!

The door opened and the delivery guy walked in, collected his cash, and cautiously walked out of the office. This poor guy was the newbie, and he walked in to find demons nailed to the walls with giant swords and nails. Such was the taste of Dante's décor. His office was his house, and he loved his trophies. He walked about the single room eating his pizza as he was playing his ninth game of pool with Lady. He was in the hole for two grand, because they kept bringing the stakes higher, and Dante couldn't shut his fucking mouth. This was the first time either of them were hanging out without business interfering. They would occasionally catch a drink, or wait around for demons to show up, or go hunting in the concrete jungle of the city. So to the couple, this was a welcoming change.

"Looks like I'll be having that two grand by this Friday." Lady said as she climbed up on his table and made the an insane shot. Hitting the eight ball, it curved and ricocheted off the wall six times. Eventually ending up in the corner pocket where she called it. Dante sunk his head in defeat, his only shot he had was breaking up the balls in the first strike.

"You're lucky I am a gentlemen, " Dante said smirking. "I've killed for less."

"Well so have I," Lady said, raising an eyebrow.

"When did you get a sense of humor? When you bleached both eyes, or when you enlisted?" Dante asked noticing her looks had changed.

Lady didn't find it all that funny. She cocked her arm and wailed the cue ball off at him. Dante snapped his fingers and froze the scene. He plucked the cue ball out of the air like an apple from a tree. Then with great casualness sat next to Lady on the billiard table. Snap, back to reality. Lady was staring blank in front of her, and the cue ball had somehow been lodged in between her breasts. Lady, face going red with embarrassment, wanted to murder him. She wanted him to feel so much agony for touching her without permission.

"When did you get the third one?" Dante smirked as he did a back flip of his pool table and landed on his couch. Lady took the cue ball and placed on the table gently. Then she walked over to Dante,and sat next to him. Her face flushed, her eyes melting into his, he squinted as he moved his lips together. Then, BAM! She punched him in the stomach. He was drawn back by the hostility. "Aw come on," Dante said, his grin sweet and decorated with the silvery-white of his hair concealing one of his blue-blue eyes. "It was self defense."

"My ass," Lady said sitting down.

"Ooo, I didn't think of that." Dante said abrading his chin like a scholar.

Lady jabbed him in the shoulder, as she rested her back against the arm of the couch. "Shut up," she said, lagging behind he punch. Dante stood up from the couch and started throwing away his first class diner. Lady sat on his couch, and sipped at the bottle of Jack he had lying on the floor beneath the arm. Lady liked the new look, Dante started wearing a black, long sleeve shirt and matching gloves. To contrast with that, he began wearing red pants, and a collared vest of the same crimson. He had an air of manhood about him, and as she thought about it more, she wanted to have a real man.

As she was stirring with romantic fancies, she noticed a guitar lying against the back wall next to the jukebox. "Hey Dante?"

"What?"

"Do you actually play that guitar?" Lady hiccuped as she took one last swing of Jack. Dante came out, looked over at his empty bottle of Jack and a giggling young woman on his couch, smiling back at him.

"That was supposed to be my late night sedation." Dante said, Lady burst out with more uncontrollable giggles. "Well, if you really have to know. Yes, I play a sexy guitar."

"Are you sexy? Or is it the Guitar that is sexy?" Lady said, surprisingly not affected by the remaining tenth of whiskey in the bottle.

"You be the judge," Dante said coyly, picking up the guitar. He breathed in and out, tuned the G cord and strummed. He began strumming a familiar tune.

Lady looked up, "Isn't that the song you put on when I walked in?"

"Yeah, I made the song a few years ago. I was getting into the whole acoustic thing before I stopped all together. My friend recorded me playing and made me a copy. He said he could make a fortune, but he ended up just making me a copy. What an ass." Dante said letting out a sigh.

The strings being strummed was enthralling. "Wow, I really like it, even though I'm more of a rock n' roll type."

"That is one advantage that demons have. Sound is like flavor, we can make you feel anything through the right sound. It loses it's touch when you record it, or when you try to broadcast it. It can only affect those who hear it directly. Hence why you are drooling all over the song when I play it, and why you think it is background music on my jukebox. " Dante stopped playing. Pausing to stop its spell, and watch Lady break the addiction.

"Your right, that's cool, but really dangerous." Lady said thinking of how easy it would be to seduce her with those demon fingers at the strings.

"Yes, it can be; but I'm only half a demon, I can't make you feel something. You interpret as your own." Dante said grinning.

After a few songs on his guitar, Dante put it back against the wall and turned on some old jazz that was dormant in his jukebox. He had a small unyielding smile as it started. Lady noticed it and thought of something a little more out of routine. "Hey Dante, you can dance around and shoot things, but have you ever danced with a girl?"

"Never a slow dance, most women I've had were pretty quick, or just plain evil." Dante chuckled, confusing Lady, for she didn't now of his past relations with demonic women.

Lady approached Dante and placed her dainty hand on his strong formed abs. "May I have the honor, devil?" Dante turned and placed her hands in the positions. One hand in his, the other on the opposite shoulder. He glared at his feet, making sure they were doing the right thing as Lady tried not to look in his eyes. Eventually Dante thought he got his footing right, but he stepped on the edge of her boot and glared down at his feet in anger. Lady found this amusing, the fact that this guy had to watch his feet while they danced was humorous. He could win gold in gymnastics but he couldn't do an old one-two-step.

After that song another jazz song played, but it was even slower, and its language was at times coy and playful. Dante would repeat the dirty, or sensual sayings back to her, because he knew them all by heart. They danced that late hour away and began to be in the A.M when Lady killed the mood. The real spirit killer, she asked too personal a question. "What about your family?"

Dante stared off into her necklace as he dully admitted, "They are all dead, I have no family. No other siblings, my mother was murdered, and my father died for humanity. To think of all the people I once knew, and to only come to the conclusion that all of them have been either killed or corrupted by the demons that I hunt. You are the only thing I have left." His eyes, seemed to glow as he said that to her pale, beautiful expression.

"So, I'm the only thing in your life now?" Lady said, with an elated breath. "You don't have any other women in your life Dante?"

Dante had to pause and think of all the stupid nasty shit he had done. Nope, there was no one left, most of them he had to kill eventually. "Now that I think of it, there really has never been a woman in my life," Playing the whole choir boy routine, making her think he was still naive.

Lady's heart jumped, the first to christen him a man? She was more than lusting at that achievement. "Well then, I guess you're not too late to be corrected." Lady said as she stood on her toes to meet his lips. A long swelling passionate kiss, and the two melted into another. They wanted it, it was both mutual and personal, it was both sexy and soothing. So they commenced, first the dragging and pulling towards another as they tossed of article after article of clothing.

Dante with his shirt off, and Lady finally removing her jeans, they finally began caressing one another. Slowly the hands traced all around. Up the side of his ribs, down the lining of her panties. Left across his waist, tracing his organ thrusting and pulsing with vigor. Right his lips went across her stomach, dragging his tongue as if to connect the dots on her young, scarred skin. His hands cupped around her breast through her white collared shirt, the perky nipples gently stabbing his strong palms.

Then Dante in a rush of testosterone ripped all the buttons free from her shirt and dove into her breasts. Licking, sucking, toying, tickling. Anything that would cause her to let out a violent moan. He loved it, that sound was better than any other sound tp drift about his office. He kept silent, but he panted and groaned in excitement, as he finally, fully undressed her. Lady too was invigorated and ferocious, she ripped the belt of his pants and slid his red dress pants off his body all together. Her breathing stopped, not amazed, but overly joyed knowing he was more than fully equipped, she tried extending her forearm to match it, but failed, and not closely either.

"Wow, how do you manage?" Lady said stroking it, petting it, and eventually pressing her lips as far she could upon it.

"This doesn't happen often, usually I have the situation controlled." Dante said laughing a little, it was lie.

"Liar," She coughed as she took a breather. Dante had been wanting this kind of pleasure ever since he met her. To tear away, and see what she was like below that dagger depth of hatred and sorrow. To catch her in her own ecstasy. He found this extremely empowering. He lifted her up and pushed her into the couch. "Dante wait, how about you put a sock on it?" Lady burst out laughing, tube socks aren't long enough for that.

Dante giggled a little but pressed forward. Lady had a difference of opinion, she put her Beretta against the middle of the appendage and swore, "I'll do it, I want this as much as you do Dante, but I don't want to have a demon child, no matter what fraction that would be."

Dante got the drift, best not to bring up daddy issues in bed. He snapped his finger, stopped time, went into the bathroom, equipped himself proper and returned. For one second his sick imagination caught drift that she was just frozen in the most _facile_ of positions. But he snapped his fingers and allowed her to enjoy it too.

The first thing she felt was pure pain, the kind that only a beginner receives whilst grinding for the first time. Lady couldn't fathom being laid like a virgin again. The whole pure bliss and ecstasy of the moment was there. Dante too had his share of pleasure. It had been a long time, and to be honest he did view Lady as a lover as much as a friend. So to turn her world up side down, he lifted her off the couch and held her in midair, whilst still impaling her roughly. In and out, in and out. Again and again and again. Lady wrapped and locked her legs around Dante's waist. His thrusts were powerful and relentless until he began to climax. He paused, groaned quietly and shuddered at the force of his load.

Dante couldn't feel it, but Lady had begun to lose count of her various orgasms. She was tough, and she held in, never wanting it to end, never wanting it to yield. So as he set her down to the ground, she stumbled back into the coffee table and caught her breath. Her legs were like wet noodles, hell they were wet noodles. But she recovered quicker than the hybrid, and so she kicked his stomach in, hurling him into his couch. There, the fun really began. Lady jumped and planted herself upon his sword. Grinding, moaning, arching her back, folding her knees so they were being eaten by the crease in the couch. She bounced up and down and all around, and Dante shivered in joy.

He loved that she was finally fighting back, trying to get even with him, blasting as much juice and grinding as strong as he did, only to parallel her joy and her pleasure. She went on and on, and Dante played with her breasts, he clasped one hand over her well formed ass and gave it a squeeze. All the sexual delight igniting like a roman candle and exploding like a new born star.

Late into the hours of the early morning the two cuddled and whispered all that the other wanted to hear. Then after another bottle of Jack, found under the cushion of the couch, the two fell asleep in each other arms. They had finally gotten all that awkward emotional presence away, and saw the within the shell of each others needs.

The morning came, and Dante was sitting on the coffee table, looking at her bare form. So young, so fragile, like all humans. But something was wrong, he felt odd. This was fun in all, but he starting thinking what it would be like for them. She would never, ever want hi kid; and Dante? He was satisfied with being a single demon hunter. He looked too far into the future and didn't like the outcome of their affair. He had to break it off.

"Hey, Lady wake up." Dante said gently shaking her thigh. Lady roused and stretched with joy.

"Morning devil boy." Lady said smiling, but as quickly as she woke, the smile disappeared. There was something wrong, she could tell. Lady saw it in the cold eyes.

"Lady, I've been doing a lot of thinking this morning. I don't think this is gonna work. You and I are just not right. I'm half breed, and your a human. I don't feel the same way you do, ya know? I don't really belong in the whole love scene, and I'm surprised you do." Dante said lightly so not to hurt her feelings.

"Fine, if that's all then that's all." Lady got up off the couch dressed and left. A single tear trekked down her pale face as she sniffled in the cold of a dawning December. She walked all the way down the street, and then before she took the side street towards home, she looked back. Devil May Cry was still blood neon as the snow collected around the arches of the building. Inside, Dante played billiard alone, until he couldn't control it anymore. He dug his fist into the table and a pair of tears flowed out onto the eight-ball. Lady wiped the chilly tears from her blue eyes and said to herself , "Who knows, maybe one day even a devil may love."


End file.
